In Stillness
by Amarissia
Summary: Angeal returns from a mission with an interesting new toy for his puppy. Rated serious M for adult content and kink.


_Another old one, but new to this site. Be warned, serious kink ahead._

**IN STILLNESS**

It was late when Angeal crept into the dark apartment, or rather it was extremely early, as it was nearly an hour since midnight. It wouldn't have been surprising to find Zack still awake, as he often stayed awake when he could sleep in the next morning, but the silence told Angeal that his puppy must be asleep.

The bedoom was bright, the overhead light on, and on the bed, Zack was curled up peacefully, his spiky-haired head nearly on top of a comic book. Angeal smiled fondly as he set his things down, dimmed the light and tip-toed into the bathroom. His puppy had tried to wait up for him. But after a full day of training with Sephiroth in his teacher's absence, even the sixteen-year-old's limitless supply of energy would appear to have been exhausted.

Should I let him sleep, Angeal wondered, as he showered and pulled on boxers and a T-shirt like the ones Zack was wearing. No. The boy would complain the next day if he was not woken up, and besides, Angeal's longing for his young lover after a week away from him was too great. The erection he sported would not settle for his hand again, it wanted _him_. Mind made up, Commander Hewley retrieved something from his luggage and a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand, and settled behind the slender body of his student.

First he simply breathed Zack in, reveling in the clean, unique smell of the young man. Then feather-light, fingertip touches, to reacquaint himself with the fine satin of the disheveled black spikes, the silk of the boy's skin, hairless from youth and mako and white with a touch of healthy color. A brush of his thumb over the pink lips, briefly, not wanting to wake the boy by triggering his instinct to suck whatever he was given. Next, to draw the hem of the T-shirt up a little, and the waist of the boxers down. There was something about that creamy curve of waist slightly outward into the hip that drove Angeal wild. He stroked it, and lay down to spoon against the boy and press his mouth to a warm neck.

"Angeal?" a sleepy voice murmured. "Is't you?"

A cloth-covered bulge gently rubbed his ass, and Zack made an "Mmm" sound in pleased recognition. Blinking slowly, he turned his head to find Angeal's lips and opened eagerly for them, only breaking the kiss to murmur "I missed you."

"Were you good while I was gone, Pup?" Angeal shifted so Zack could roll onto his back, and slipped his hand under the T-shirt to rub the boy's stomach. "Hmm?"

"What if I wasn't?" Zack asked, with twinkling eyes that were quickly losing their sleepy dimness.

"Then you don't get your present."

Angeal's thumb and index fingers circled and flicked at a rosy nipple, then squeezed it lightly. The commander watched his student carefully as the squeeze became a sharp pinch, as the needy moan transformed into a whimper of pain and the slack expression gathered into a wince. Zack bit his lower lip, his back arched slightly, and Angeal felt a tightening in his shorts. He let go and tugged the T-shirt up further and then off to survey the damage, nothing but a bit of redness.

"I was good," the boy complained with a pout.

"I know," Angeal answered, and bent down to soothe the sore little nub with his tongue. He pressed it, lathered it with slow strokes like a paint brush, sucked it with moist lips and just a brief scrape of teeth.

"Angeal," Zack moaned.

The commander gave the same treatment to the other nipple before straightening up, satisfied that the cool night air would firm them nicely as they dried. "You want your present, Puppy?" he asked, and Zack nodded dreamily as he was turned to lay on his side again. Angeal slid the dark blue boxers down and yanked them past the boy's ankles with a flourish, exposing the sculpted white cheeks that could make anyone's mouth water and cock weep. As always, Angeal felt the usual impulses to explore the darkness between with his fingers, his tongue, his - but no, not now. Instead he dabbed some oil on the object he'd brought to the bed with him, a sort of large pellet, black and contoured and hinting at a sophisticated technology.

He gripped the thing between finger and thumb (both also lightly slicked) and parted the smooth cheeks to access the passage they concealed. Zack made a soft noise of discomfort as he felt something foreign and unfamiliar being placed inside him.

"Ssh, it's all right, Pup," Angeal hushed him. "Relax for me...good..."

Zack, though often unfocused and always questioning, was completely obedient to his teacher, in work out of respect, in bed out of love and absolute trust. Angeal was protective and careful with him, he had been since they'd become mentor and apprentice a year or so earlier, and continued when the relationship deepened. Zack knew Angeal would never hurt him, and any discomfort he was made to feel would be made up for by greater pleasure. So he wondered with both apprehension and excitement what this odd new toy was, but untensed his body as much as he could.

Angeal had studied the instructions carefully, and seen a very interesting demonstration at the discreetly hidden shop where he'd made the purchase. As long as the plug was inserted properly (and he was confident that it was), it should stay safely in place. The commander withdrew his fingers and stroked the hip that a shiver was going through; the toy had been positioned right against the prostate. Zack was unconsciously beginning to thrust, very slowly, clenching and making the plug stimulate the gland each time his erection was pushed forward.

Angeal's hands went to the boy's front, but instead of the stroking Zack wanted, a rarely-used toy - the cock ring - was placed around the base of hs length. He whimpered, knowing how weak his mentor was to that sound, but Angeal only laughed quietly and appreciatively. And now he closed hs hand around it, now he made the motions that felt amazing but brought no release.

"Angeal..."

"Puppy," the smooth, commanding voice whispered back, its gruffness replaced with tenderness. "Do you want to play? Let's play."

Zack thrust eagerly into the jerking hand, but he wasn't being taken to the usual height and the release that followed it, he was going nowhere. He couldn't help but make the motions anyway, get caught up in the frustrating pleasure.

"Angeal..."

"I have a new game for us, and a prize for you at the end. Want to play with me, Puppy?"

"Yes," Zack whined as the hand slowed to a stop.

Angeal got up, and both the mattress and its remaining occupant groaned to protest the loss of his weight. To Zack's great confusion, his mentor returned with a fresh T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and began to dress him in them, adjusting his limbs as easily as a doll's. What could they be doing that required _putting on _clothes? Going somewhere? Where, and why? Angeal could be pretty kinky in the safety of their apartment, but he was not into public displays.

These concerns momentarily tumbled out of Zack's head as he was swept up into a pair of powerful arms. His giggle turned into a hiss of arousal as his body was bent in midair and the plug pressed its target again. Angeal made a pleased "Hmm" noise at this, and stopped when they crossed the apartment and gently set his precious cargo down on his feet. Zack hugged him immediately, he was always hugging, a trait of the boy's that had startled Angeal when they first met but that he had quickly learned to appreciate. Angeal held him close, combing the mussed spikes with patient fingers, and grinned when Zack bit lightly at the skin of his neck. Puppy-nips, he called them, and they always sapped his calm, responsible control.

The commander quickly tore himself away from his student and went to sit on the couch against the far living room wall, leaving Zack in the kitchen. The apartment was a good-sized one and it felt like they were very far apart, but the kitchen doorway lined up with Zack's position and he could see Angeal very well. He was seated comfortably, shorts bulging with a nearly irresistable invitation, and Zack licked his lips. Angeal's fingers clasped a small black thing, like a remote control, that Zack had never seen before, and the other hand beckoned him.

"Come to me slowly, Pup."

That was it? That was easy! Zack didn't see what was erotic about this, but he took two steps and...a jolt of pleasure like electricity hummed inside him, and he cried out in alarm, shock, ecstasy, all those emotions together, because something so sudden and intense could not have come from him, but it _did_. He grabbed the counter to steady himself and gulped a deep breath, and another current passed through him and made him cast wide blue eyes on his teacher.

"It's all right, Pup," Angeal soothed him with a smile. "Trust me. Just relax, don't be frightened. Come on, come to me."

Zack shuffled forward a few steps, and the sudden pleasure gripped him again, pulling him up onto the balls of his feet and making him fall against the refrigerator. The source was below his middle...the deepest place...Angeal's place...the plug! Angeal was using a remote control to make it vibrate hard, sending shocks of _ohmygods_ through Zack, as well as a feeling similar to what it was like being taken by Angeal, only more concentrated, sharper, less full. It felt so good, but it came unexpectedly, and went the same way. The boy had just leaned his head against the cool fridge and begun to unconsciously thrust into the dampening crotch of his pants, when the feeling was taken away and Angeal was calling him again.

All right, he just couldn't let it jar him, he had to keep moving through it...oh, it struck again, and Zack barely grabbed the frame of the doorway in time to keep from falling. It was stronger now, pounding like an abnormal pulse, racing his heartbeat. Zack gasped as his body swayed and his hips jerked compulsively. The faint mako-green of lust was forming a haze over his pale eyes, his white cheeks were flushed with color, lips parted in an expression that was half arousal, half childlike puzzlement. Angeal growled lowly, tempted to just pounce and take, but this was too beautiful, he had to play it through.

"Angeal...I can't..."

The commander's thumb left the red button and Zack slumped in relief against the doorway frame, clutching it with palms that were beginning to sweat. Gaia, he was so hard, so empty, this little thing Angeal had inserted was a tease. He needed to come, he needed Angeal's thick cock stretching him, filling up the space inside as only he could. He needed the arms that cradled him, that he loved to be rocked in even when he protested that he wasn't a kid. And Angeal's voice, whispers poured into his ear and traveling down to embrace his heart.

"Good, Pup, you're doing so good."

Zack's bare feet unsteadily left the cold linoleum of the kitchen for the thick carpet of the living room. He was nearly halfway there, but it still seemed like an endless distance facing him, his nerves frayed with both anxiety and longing about the next jolt. Why wasn't it coming? Zack looked tentatively at Angeal's tender gaze, and as their eyes locked, it surged up from the insistent foreign object. Zack's head fell back, his eyes rolled, and he dropped to his knees with a thud, barely wincing. He fell to one side, catching himself with an arm that propped him up over the carpet, but the position, the angle, something pushed the plug harder into the prostate. Angeal, watching with a stare that didn't blink, increased speed and power, and the arm went boneless.

It slid out from under Zack, and he crashed to the brown carpet, laying on his side in a curl that was almost fetal. He rolled his face into the soft rug and cried out, a plaintive sound on each exhale but not really a sad one, very like the sweet noises he made when Angeal was thrusting in and out of him. One trembling hand groped for his own erection, worked it desperately, but the secure cock ring would allow no relief. The boy was swollen near to bursting, Angeal realized hungrily as he lifted his thumb up, he could smell the musk of pre-come gathering like dew in his pants.

"Up, Puppy. Not much further and you get your reward."

Zack groaned wearily and shook his head as much as he could. "Can't...too much..."

Angeal lifted up from his seat a little to slide his shorts down and toss them aside. Zack's eyes forgot his predicament and focused with single-minded desire on the thick cock jutting proudly from Angeal's lap, red from the blood that had rushed there and calling to him like an oasis in the desert. There was no better incentive. Zack _loved_ sucking Angeal off, the taste of him, the sounds, the way he was able to undo his stoic mentor, and he was rarely allowed to do it. Most of their bedtime play focused on _Angeal_ doing things to _Zack_, and even when he was permitted to do this, it was almost never to completion. The commander preferred having Zack in his arms, and spilling himself in a tighter part of the boy, one that didn't stifle his delightful cries.

"This is all yours, my beautiful puppy," Angeal murmured, rubbing the milky wetness around the head to make it glisten. "All yours. All you have to do is come and get it."

Zack's mouth was open a little, as though he could already taste the prize he craved. Slowly, he pushed up to his knees again, put his feet flat on the floor, and stood up straight on wobbling legs. Not much further to go, but still a difficult path ahead, clear carpet all the way to the couch and no furniture to grab onto. Maybe Angeal would take pity on him. He offered the shy smile his mentor loved as he took one step, the sweet pout that Angeal couldn't resist as he risked another. Was it working? He sighed wantonly on the third, eyes half-lidded with desire, and Angeal was looking at him with almost predatory want.

The fourth step, and as his foot came down the most intense thrill yet came like a stab, only it was pleasure and overstimulation that made him cry out, not pain. The air rushed upward past him and he somehow caught himself on hands and knees, rutting against nothing like a dog in heat gone mad. Zack knew the noise he was making came out like sobs, almost screams, and his head swam with dizziness and tears filled his eyes.

It felt _too_ good, too much, too intense, and he sank down onto his shins and elbows to gulp in much-needed air. The plug was small, but powerful, and it was fucking him faster than any human being could. Had he been able to come, he thought, he'd be doing it for the fourth or fifth time, because stimulation like this had to be stronger than the limits of his anatomy.

"Angeal," he tried to beg, but only the first syllable would come out, in a stutter, and his body was spasming like someone had hold of his waist and was rapidly lifting and dropping it.

Finally it stopped, and though there was an ache from the loss of such pleasure, Zack breathed out mostly in relief. His arms and legs were shaking as they might in extreme cold, and the boy's face was ghost-white behind the barely visible tracks of cold tears. He was panting, and when he heard his name called he looked up timidly, devoid of his usual cockiness and appearing even younger than he really was. Angeal wanted to gather the teenager to his chest and reminded himself that he could, very soon.

"Crawl the rest of the way, Puppy. You can do it."

"I c-can't...no more, okay?" Zack asked, his teeth briefly chattering.

"Just a little bit. Just this, all right?" The pulse resumed, but on a much lower setting, more like an internal massage than a jackhammer. "It's all right, Pup. Come to me, baby, and it'll all be worth it. I'll take care of you."

Angeal's voice was so loving, and the pressure was gentle as a probing finger, pleasuring him without overloading his brain and senses. Zack pushed himself weakly over the carpet, awake mentally but feeling physically like he'd just done a full day of hard training. Only need of Angeal and the cock that made his mouth water dragged Zack along, as well as a bit of determined blue fire in his eyes, an impulse to prove himself equal to whatever Angeal asked of him.

"Good puppy," the commander murmured, running a finger down the length of his weeping cock. "Is this what you want?"

Zack answered him with the loveliest whimpers and a stubborn grunt as he dragged himself closer. Angeal stretched out one arm and let the extended fingers slide at last into the soft black hair, drawing Zack's head nearer, nearer. The boy hugged him tightly around the waist, maybe fearing Angeal would try to pry him off, and the sweet mouth enveloped his erection. First Zack bobbed his head up and down on the shaft, taking in as much as he could. Then he rested his head tiredly against Angeal's thigh and was content to merely suck the head for awhile, now and then lazily tonguing the slit. All this time, the low thrum of electrical pleasure continued inside.

Angeal came easily, without holding back and with hardly a sound. He would have pulled back, but Zack was immovable, drinking it all like a professional. Oh, there was a delicious thought. His sweet puppy, removed from all the dangers SOLDIERs face, knowing no battles but those fought by tongues and sweaty bodies...but with all that came the idea of other men touching Zack, and he wouldn't stand for such a thing. Possessively he pushed his knee between the boy's legs, gripped his hips to make him ride it a little before he was lifted and settled on Angeal's lap, a tangle of limbs clinging to him and resting on him.

One need had been sated by Angeal's orgasm, but now Zack desperately wanted his own. He thrust gently against his mentor's stomach, not caring that the motion was futile, and buried his face in Angeal's neck to continue the puppy-nips. The weight of him, the rhythm of his hips, the soft biting - it was all intoxicating, but Angeal couldn't keep his restless pup in this frustrated state much longer. He gave himself another half-minute, then put his hands beneath Zack's bottom to support him, told him to hold on tight and stood up.

The commander settled his precious, snuggling armload back onto their wide bed and slowly stripped him, savoring the need in his protégé's pretty eyes. He wanted Zack to come before he took him, wanted him boneless and satisfied before he entered so he could fuck him slowly and not have to worry about getting him off. Angeal stroked the boy's stifled cock, loving the way it had swelled and flushed like the ring was slowly strangling it. A few gentle kisses to the slick head, to get some of that milky glaze onto his lips, and Zack writhed.

Angeal unfolded a clenched fist to kiss the palm, then closed the fingers around a roundish, flat disc - the remote control. Zack looked up questioningly.

"Press the button, Pup," he was told. "Play with your new toy."

Zack obeyed, but only for an instant, because Angeal had turned up the power to make it vibrate faster and harder, and the boy was startled. Angeal ghosted his fingers over the cock ring, and smiled seductively.

"Want this off? Then _play_, Puppy. Hold it down, no pauses, and I'll give you what you want."

Biting his lower lip (meaning to be determined but ending up looking cute), Zack gathered up his strength and control and locked his thumb down on the red button. It was almost harder to bear laying still, with no distance to cross to take his mind off it. Zack squirmed and cried out as the pressure inside matched the outside and his joints threatened to fly apart like they were made of wax.

True to his word, Angeal was sliding the cock ring off, careful to touch as little as possible. It wouldn't do to have Zack come from the brush of his fingers or the glide of the warmed metal. Angeal had other plans, and he licked his lips as Zack pushed his hips upward and his erection tantalized like a piece of sweet, ripe fruit.

"Yes, very good...fuck yourself, Puppy..."

Zack shivered and gasped. It did feel like that, like a small but powerful organ was plundering him. Or like the times Angeal had slicked Zack's fingers and lifted his legs so they could be inserted, with the same whispered command. But the fingers were electrified now. Zack was jolted out of these thoughts by the elation of feeling the cock ring be drawn completely off. He took his thumb off the remote's button and lay still, gasping in the air he needed and waiting for Angeal's mouth or hand. But the mouth only kissed him tenderly, and the hand plucked the remote control from his fingers.

"Angeal - " The buzzing vibration returned, as rapid as it had ever been, soon he wouldn't be able to talk. "Angeal - please - need - "

"This is all you need, Puppy," the elder said calmly, caressing the boy's face with his free hand. "All you need to come. Look at me."

The pale blue eyes were clouded with desperate green. Angeal held them with his own, smiling sympathetically. He traced the quivering lips and let Zack suck on his fingers.

"My poor baby," he cooed. "You can't wait any longer. You can't wait for the pressure to be out and me to take its place, filling you up, stretching you. You want me inside, pounding you until you can't remember what it's like to be empty."

Zack made a choked noise, his eyes fluttered and rolled.

"And I want you, Puppy. I want to fuck you, to be inside you every moment. But I want to see you come first. No touching, just _come_ for me."

Zack was so close that it should have been easy, but he felt stuck, as though he'd be trapped in this moment forever without relief. He eagerly suckled at Angeal's hand, the only flesh he was allowed, so gentle, especially compared to the earthquake going on inside him. Plates were shifting, continents crashing into one another, and the clean taste of Angeal's skin was his refuge. Zack was sixteen, always either hard or recently spent, why wasn't it happening? Then Angeal's middle and index fingers clasped together and pushed roughly into his mouth, in and out, in and out, and the pressure on his tongue somehow cleared his chaotic mind and -

Nirvana. The shamans of Wutai taught that it was in stillness and emptiness that one attains enlightenment, the highest state of bliss. This was perfection beyond joy, a kind the soul rarely feels in the prison of a body, and Zack _was_ becoming empty as it swept through him, spurting a river of fears and insecurities and uncertainties and losses into the air and the sheets. He wasn't still, though, he was shaking, nearly flailing, until Angeal's body covered him and he finished coming against that rock-hard stomach.

He couldn't move as the bliss faded to comfortable happiness, but there was no need. Zack did manage to open his eyes and smile as Angeal pushed his legs up and slid inside. No frenzy this time. They'd both just been recently spent, so there was no urgency except the constant impulse they felt to connect. Zack felt complete when Angeal was buried inside him, safe and cherished, knowing that he was giving something priceless as he was being taken. Angeal - who had never expected to feel such love or vulnerability - lived for moments like these, when Zack enveloped him, took him in with complete trust, gazed up at him in adoration. Even aside from the indescribable pleasure, this joining was a way for Angeal to hold on to Zack and believe that he would have him forever. No one and nothing could take the boy away from him.

Angeal put his arms under and around Zack and, leaning back to a sitting position, settled the teenager on his lap. Zack slumped against his shoulder and moaned in shallow breaths, emitting a sleepy, satisfied "Angeal" as he was filled and stickiness began to leak out onto his thighs.

"I love you," Angeal murmured, forgetting he hated that phrase as he always did around Zack. "Do you like your new toy, Puppy?"

"You know...normal people...just buy T-shirts and postcards," Zack teased in a voice full of warmth and sleep.

"I'm not much for tourist souvenirs," Angeal said, laying down and bringing his student to rest beside him. "But I bought a few other things for us to play with, after you've rested."

"I'm awake," Zack insisted, though his eyes were already shut.

The commander laughed softly and kissed him, then drew the exhausted body to his chest. "Sleep, Puppy. We have all the time in the world."

**THE END**

**This was one of my first CC fic ideas, even pre-Madness. I came up with it while watching the cutscenes and letting my imagination go wild.**


End file.
